1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a static synchronous compensator and a voltage control method for adjusting the voltage of a power system by controlling an ineffective power of a single-phase AC power system.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Ordinarily, in a power system, the voltage of a system terminal, which apart from a power supply side decreases. However, when a dispersed power source, which uses renewable energy such as solar photovoltaics (PV) and wind power generation, is connected to the power system, a fear arises in that the voltage of the system terminal increases. When a power is supplied from a transformer station as in the past, there is conceived the case that a low voltage distributed in the power system becomes out of a proper voltage range. To cope with the problem, it has been known to connect a static synchronous compensator to the power system to set the low voltage distributed in the power system within a proper voltage range (refer to, for example, Non Patent Literature 1). The static synchronous compensator is also called “STATCOM (Static Synchronous Compensator)” or “a self-exciting SVC (Static Var Compensator)”.